i had a nightmare
by Lyric.Kiryu
Summary: he looked at me, his eyes slightly losing that defiance, and being replaced with sadness. "i had a nightmare." (Yaoi, oneshot) LightXL


Sitting in HQ with my legs crossed lazily, and my head in my hand.

My eyes were slightly drooping, but I tried to keep them up, even though I was very, very tired.

_Damn it L, when do you even sleep? I need sleep!_

L sat calmly in his chair. Well, more like crouched in his chair.

His dark calculating eyes showed no emotion, not even boredom, which had started to creep up on me awhile ago.

I turned my swivel chair towards him and crossed my arms.

"Ryuzaki, don't you think we should get to bed." I said in a tired tone.

L looked over at me with calm eyes.

"is Light-kun getting tired." he said in an emotionless voice.

I gave him a look, and he looked over at the computer.

"as you wish Light-kun." he muttered, almost dejectedly.

I stood, and he soon followed after a calm sigh escaped him.

He really didn't want to go to bed.

He sulked, and I calmly walked, even though I was about to fall over from exhaustion, L looked like he could stay awake a couple more hours... or days _T.T_

I pulled him up to our shared room, and he made his way over towards the bed, climbed onto it, and crouched at the end of it.

I shook my head and went to the dresser, the chain slightly growing taut.

I pulled my shirt up over my head, and grabbed another shirt, and pulled that one on instead. I looked over at L, who was looking at the floor in thought.

_At least he's not watching._

I turned back and got the rest of my sleeping clothes on, and went over to the bed, but stopped in front of L, giving him that _look_ again.

"shouldn't you get dressed too?" I asked bluntly.

He looked up to me with calm eyes and nodded.

"your right Light-kun." was all he said before getting up and making his way towards the dresser.

_Somethings wrong? He's acting strange, and not L strange, just... strange? Like somethings bothering him?_

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes just as he pulled his shirt up, and I suddenly blushed.

He was very skinny, but not like some people believe him to be. More like... teenage emo boy skinny?

Did I just say that?

He had very nice skin which seemed so... touchable.

_What the hell, why am I thinking this? Damn it!_

He got into something to sleep in, and went over to the bed, climbing under the sheet's, but pulling his knee's against his chest.

I sighed.

"Ryuzaki, is something wrong?"

he looked at me from the corner of his gray/black eyes.

"why do you ask that?" he said calmly.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"because you seem a bit off today."

he though for a moment.

"i don't see any change in myself." he murmured thoughtfully with his thumb against his bottom lip.

_He seems convincing... maybe he is fine? This is L were talking about, he always act's strange._

I sighed and shook my head.

"whatever, lets get to bed."

he nodded and I climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets over me, turning off the light in the process.

Only a couple minutes later, I was fast asleep.

_**~time skip~**_

I was woken up but the sound of fabric rustling against fabric.

The sound of soft whimpers so quiet I had to strain to hear them.

_What the?_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder towards L.

his fingers gripped the blanket, and his eye lids fluttered every now and then.

His lips were slightly parted, and soft whimpers came from them. His skin was slightly shiny with sweat, and his hair was even more tousled then usual.

_He lied, something isn't right._

I sat up slowly, and leaned over, placing a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"Ryuzaki." I whispered ever so quietly.

He didn't wake up.

I leaned down a bit towards him.

"Ryuzaki." I whispered again, this time a bit louder.

Suddenly Ryuzaki's eyes flew open, and he let out a strangled yell.

"Ryuzaki?" I said worriedly.

L was breathing heavily, and he looked up at me with slightly glazed looking eyes.

"L-Light-kun?" L stuttered.

_Even after screaming his head off he still calls me Light-kun T.T_

"it's alright Ryuzaki, you need to relax." I said calmly.

He was still breathing heavily, but he sat up, one hand braced on the bed, and the other running through his tousled black hair. The action seeming breath takingly attractive to me.

_What! no no no, shut up Light, no._

L looked over at me from the corner of his eyes, which looked pitch black in the slight dark, the only light coming from the moon. The slight sweat on his shoulders and face shimmered slightly in the moon light, and casting shadows across his pale, beautiful features.

_Stop stop stop!_

"thank you for waking me up Light-kun, but I think you should get to sleep again, sorry for waking you." he murmured calmly, his back arched slightly. He only hand one leg pulled up to his chest, and the other one was lazily sprawled out in front of him, slightly covered by the blanket.

I blinked at him.

"what's going on with you Ryuzaki?" I whispered.

He blinked and looked down.

"nothing.." he murmured.

I lifted up an eye brow and shook my head.

"there's something else going on. You usually don't act like this?"

his jaw suddenly clenched.

"leave it Light-kun." he said.

I was slightly taken aback. L usually never snaps like that? It may have been small, but L was the very definition of emotionless and collected, so it was strange.

I leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryuzaki." I said calmly.

He looked over at me with suddenly defiant eyes, and I felt a rush of something go through me.

Excitement?

No, it couldn't be?

"Light, you need sleep."

"Ryuzaki jus-..."

_did he just ditch the honorifics?_

I shook my head.

"Ryuzaki, you can tell me what's going on, I want to know so I can help."

he looked at me, his eyes slightly losing that defiance, and being replaced with sadness.

"i had a nightmare."

I blinked in sudden surprise.

His mood swing just gave me whip lash.

I shook my head.

"about what?"

he looked down.

"you were in it." he murmured.

I nodded and was about to speak, when I felt a sudden pressure on my chest. Looking down, I saw L hugging me, his face buried in my chest, and arms wrapped around my waist.

The sudden hug surprised me as well.

"Ryuzaki?" I stuttered.

He slowly looked up at me.

"I'm... I'm sorry Light-kun, I just... just let me stay like this for a couple of seconds?" he whispered.

I slowly nodded, and he lowered his head and rested it against my chest.

He didn't cry, didn't shake, or whimper. Didn't tell me about his dream, or complain. He just leaned against me with a distant look in his eyes, snuggled against me.

Which was understandable. L wasn't one to cry, that much I knew.

L wasn't a hugger either, so this perplexed me?

_The greatest detective in the world was hugging me?_

Then suddenly, everything crashed down on me, the sudden realization that L was leaning on me, the sudden understanding, it was strange, and it gave me butterflies.

L's fingers gripped the fabric of my nightshirt, and he looked up at me suddenly, those impassive intelligent eyes suddenly filled with loneliness.

"Light-kun, I apologize, this must be quite a nuisance to you." he muttered softly, and began to get off of me.

I suddenly felt a sudden loss. I reached forward and pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around him.

"it's alright, I don't think I can sleep right now anyways." I whispered.

His eyes were wide, and he looked up at me, his lips were slightly parted, and moistened from him running his beautiful pink tongue across it. That same tongue that ravished sweets, and could possibly have anyone on there knee's, begging for him.

I couldn't deny it, I found him attractive, and I cared for him as well. He may be an impassive, emotionless insomniac, but he had a way of making people like him.

I hadn't known I was leaning down towards him until my lips were pressed firmly against his.

L stilled, but I moved my lips against his gently, my eyes closed.

Slowly, ever so slowly, L began to move his lips along with mine.

Those soft, beautiful lips already had me on edge, and I wanted nothing more then to take his clothes off one by one and fuck him senseless.

He slowly, hesitantly placed his hands on my chest and pulled himself up so he was eye level with me, and placed his hands on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head to expose flawless pale ivory skin. I ran my hands up his sides, and he slightly shuddered.

"Light." he whispered.

I hummed, showing him I was listening, he placed his hands in my hair and kissed me, slightly pulling on my brunette locks of hair.

He pulled away again, but only a little bit, and he whispered.

"i want you."

I nodded in understanding, and we kissed once more.

_**~time laps, because I suck at sex scenes~**_

L laid calmly next to me, his head laying gently on my bare chest.

My fingers combing through his messy black hair.

I looked down at him with soft, gentle eyes.

"Ryuuzaki?" I murmured.

He looked up at me.

"yes Light?"

I thought for a moment.

"what happened in your dream, the one that I was in?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes trained on my face, then he spoke.

"you had a shinigami kill me."

_**disclaimer: I do not own deathnote, but I want to go into deathnote! That'd be awesome XD**_

**authors note:**

**sorry I didn't have a sex scene, i'm terrible at lemon, and i'm trying to get better, but for now I give you this masterpiece XD**

**please like and review my puppy dogs of heaven!**


End file.
